Kozue Senju
'Approval:' 3/27/18 12 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Kozue is blessed, or cursed, with an abundance of truly white hair. No, she hasn't gone prematurely grey or white, nor is her hair a very pale blonde, she has had snowy white hair since her birth, a trait often seen within her clan. Beneath this mop of white hair peer out a pair of brilliant emerald green eyes. Much to her chagrin, Kozue doesn't have much going on for her in the height department, nor is she very curvy. She's still young, and hopes that one day she can develop into a real looker with an hourglass figure. That's what she hopes for, but the reality is that she probably won't. Still, a girl can dream of blossoming into the epitome of feminine beauty, can't she? Toned from exercising and training, Kozue is lithe and slender, but looks a little, well, shrimpy. At home and about the village, Kozue likes to dress colorfully with lots of accessories, especially ribbons in her hair to brighten up her snowy locks. Of course, out in the field, Kozue wears more drab clothing so as to blend in with her surroundings, and usually ties her hair back with a brown or dark green scarf to help cover the brilliant hue of her hair that might otherwise stand out. Kozue comes across as outgoing and prone to smiling infectiously and finding joy in the small things. If there's one thing she's learned from her elders, it's that life is too short to fuss over every little detail or frown at every small misgiving. Pick your battles wisely, at least those that you can choose, and try to find joy in life, is Kozue's daily philosophy and approach to life. Coming from such an illustrious clan as the Senju, Kozue often worries about living up to expectations, but tries to not focus on it too much. Maybe her happy outgoing nature is to help hide those insecurities that lurk beneath the surface. 'Stats' (Total: 101) ' '''Strength: 18 ' 'Speed: 18 ' 'Chakra Levels: 14 ' 'Chakra Control: 13 ' 'Endurance: 12 ' '''CP: 100 Banked: 1 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Medical Ninjutsu ' '''Genin 2: Taijutsu ' 'Chunin: Sealing Specialist ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 12 Banked feats: 0 Medical Ninjutsu # Yin Healing Wound Destruction - This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks, nullifies 2 times CP investment in damage. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. CP for 4 rounds of healing # Mystical Palm Technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. # Wrathful Strike - The user channels chakra into a weapon. A strike from this technique will sever the flesh around a wound from the victims chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. CP initiation, 5 CP upkeep Taijutsu # Gate 1 - Provides +8 buff to strength, costs 20 CP a round. # Gate 2 - Provides +8 buff to speed, costs 20 CP a round. # Gate 3 - Provides a +8 buff to speed and strength, costs 30 CP a round. # Dynamic Action - The user performs a simple punch with extreme force able to cause major damage on the place of impact, possibly causing broken bones. (20cp) Sealing Specialist # Yin Seal - Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat) # Five Elements Seal: Purple flames appear on the user's fingertips and the user must physically touch their intended target. When touched a portion of a person's chakra is blocked off, and they are wracked with eye-watering pain. (20 CP to seal 30 CP of opponent) Other # Stat feat - +6 SP # Stat feat - +6 SP # Stat feat - +6 SP Equipment *(4) Chakra conducting Tanto *(3) Chakra Pill *(3) Chakra Pill Ryo * Ryo earned: 35,500 * Ryo left: 35,500 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 74' *'Banked: 2' *'Reset Day: Wednesday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 3/14/18 Mysterious Circumstances 4 QP 3/28/18 Clearing the Way 2 QP 'C-Rank: 0 ' 1/10/18 The Unkidnapping 4 QP 1/27/18 Getting to the Heart of the Matter 4 QP 1/31/18 Paper Delivery! 3 QP 3/7/18 Not So Mystery Monster 3 QP 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' 1/24/18 Training Workshop 4 QP 1/31/18 Gym Day 9 QP 2/8/18 A Stench Most Foul 4 QP 2/11/18 That's a Lot of Fish 2 QP 2/13/18 An Unfriendly Letter/Fire in the Leaf 1 QP 2/13/18 It's getting windy down by the river 2/3 QP (cap) 2/26/18 Ramen Time 3 QP 2/27/18 At the River 3 QP 3/5/18 Park Cleanup 3 QP 3/13/18 Sparks Fly! 9 QP 3/13/18 New Genin on the Loose 0/2 QP taken (cap) 3/18/18 A New Direction 5 QP 3/18/18 The Seed Has Been Planted! 3 QP 3/26/18 Reflections 6 QP '''History and Story Born into the Senju clan, Kozue grew up with the tales of the great deeds of Senju Hokages and their great deads. While she enjoyed all the stories about the great things that the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, accomplished, as well as his brother, the Second Hokage, it was the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, that Kozue always looked up to as her personal hero. Tsunade Senju - first female Hokage - who was known for her pioneering skills within the field of medical ninjutsu. Kozue aspires to follow in her footsteps and develop her physical and mental strength. The past Hokages are not Kozue's direct ancestors. She is, however, a direct descendant of a second cousin of the First and Second Hokage. But the Senju clan is known for doing great things, and Kozue not only has ambition and grit, but the Will of Fire burning deep in her. She'll follow the examples of others in her clan and continue the tradition of excellence. When Kozue entered the Academy, she scored in the top 10% of her class, and graduated within the usual amount of time. Now as a genin, she's searching for the best path forward and doing her best to protect her home and honor the traditions of the village and clan. Category:Character